Occult Fan Zero: The Remix
by NeoSage
Summary: I rewrote this fic for many reasons. One, it came to my understanding that a few of you didn't understand it.


**__**

Occult Fan Zero: The Remix

Written and Directed by Carlos 'Zero Sage' Hamlett

(A very quick Authors' Note: I've taken the liberty of rewriting this entire fic over. It should explain everything from my past mistakes with this fic. And please people, review the fic. I'd like to read your comments, answer your questions, and comment your flames or MSTing's(if any). Well hope you enjoy this installment. Children be warned this is an R rated fic.)

****

Disclaimer: I don't own all of the characters in this fic, (even though at times I wish I did.) Anyway Vampire Princess Miyu and Yui are sole Copyrights of IRONCAT L.L.C. The Tenth belongs to F5 Entertainment. Resident Evil is a Copyright of Capcom. I'm just borrowing some of them for a short time and blending them in with my fictional story, (soon to be manga) Occult Fan Zero which belongs to my company 10th Dimension LTD. So don't sue me for creative thinking.

Warning: This fic contains some mild nudity and sexual content, mild to strong explicit language and violence. A quote from Capcom © Entertainment: "This fic contains blood and gore. Readers discretion is strongly advised. Oh, and kids, if I get threatening email from your parents, I will come to haunt you in your dreams...Just kidding, enjoy...

______________________________________________________________

Zeryo had been sitting in his room, listening to System of a Down™ when his door swung open. 

Zeryo: Who's there? 

Voice: I'm the one who is here to save your soul but drink your blood!

Zeryo then clapped his hands. The lights went on. It was a girl in a white dress with a red-colored strap around her waist. She's also holding a fan, which is covering her face. 

Zeryo: My blood huh? Well let's go little girl.

The two stare each other for quite some time. Zeryo starts fiddling with his left ring finger. 

Girl: What do you think you're doing?

Zeryo doesn't answer. He looks deeper into her eyes. He sees a little girl, whose darkside takes over. He then stares deeper and deeper. The girl begins to walk towards him slowly. 

Girl: Don't be afraid. I'm not going to hurt you. I need your help. You are Zeryo aren't you?

Zeryo: How the hell you know my name? And who the flying fuck are you? 

Girl: Well if you'd stop cursing, I would've told you from the beginning. My name is Miyu. I hunt Shinma in the city if Japan. I need your help. You are a vampire aren't you? 

Zeryo stayed still for a moment. 'No one knew of that.' He thought. 'Hell only my parents and my doctors. But no one else. How the hell did she know that? God she's so pretty.' He continued to stare at her in awe. He couldn't believe his eyes. He then continued to fiddle with his finger. He then gave a slight jolt and ran directly behind the girl, holding her from behind, grasping her neck tightly. A sword came to his hands. He held the tip of the blade close to the girl's neck. 

Girl: Impressive, as to how you've managed to move so swiftly Zeryo. 

Zeryo: I not going to ask you again, who are you? What do you want with me?

Girl: If you free me I shall tell you who I am. 

Zeryo felt a small drop of blood on his arm. He then decided to let her go. A mist appeared in the room. A robed-figure stood there, with a mask on his face. 

Zeryo: What the hell is that?

Girl: My guardian Larva. I'm Miyu, a vampire princess. As I said, I need your help. If anything happens to you I am the only one who can wish you back. 

Zeryo looked at Miyu and then at Larva. He didn't know why he was about to say and do what was next but he figured he'd do anything for a beautiful girl. 

Zeryo: So what is it?

Miyu: I knew you'd help me. I promise to make this up to you later. Guarantee. 

Larva then disappeared. Miyu embraced Zeryo and gave him a kiss on the lips.

Miyu: You won't regret your decision. 

Zeryo: You better pray I don't. But besides all that how the hell did you find me? 

Miyu: You ever hear of a dimensional rift?

Zeryo: Yeah. Learned that shit in quantum physics. Why? 

Miyu: I was pulled into one. Suck's doesn't it?

Zeryo: Sure does. (Turns his back on her) A dimensional rift hey. Sounds crazy and ludicrous but how the hell could you… Holy shit!

Miyu: What is it?

Zeryo: We need to go outside, and get the hell out of here. 

Miyu: Ok. You lead.

Zeryo grabs his backpack and puts his sword back into its sheath. He goes into the kitchen and grabs a set of keys. The two then step outside. Everything seemed different. 

Miyu: Forgot to tell you one minor detail. 

Zeryo: What, that the entire earth looks different.

Miyu: Yeah, and that you are now in a multiverse.

Zeryo: Well I'll be a son of a bitch. 

Zeryo heads towards a bike, which is parked out front. He looks behind him to see that the apartment he once live in is now a small cabin. He hops on his bike and starts the ignition. Miyu sits behind him and holds him tight. The two speed of into the night to venture Neo Tokyo, Japan.

(Authors' Note: The bike that is used is the one from the movie "Akira" Copyright © 1989. You know the one that, well I forget his name. Isn't that bike cool?) 

Neo Tokyo, Japan

Zeryo and Miyu stop in front of a local nightclub. 

Zeryo: Wait here.

Miyu: (Looking at Zeryo with glowing eyes) Ok, but don't take too long. It's late you know.

Zeryo looks at her as she blows him a kiss. He gives her a confused look and then turns around and walks into the club. He heads towards the bar. 

Zeryo; Where's Ryo?

Bartender: He should be in his office. What's up Zeryo?

Zeryo: Nothing. Just need a favor.

Zeryo walks past a couple of doors. He finally makes his way to the door of Ryo's office. 

Zeryo: Ryo, you in here? 

Ryo: Zeryo, little bro, where the hell have you been? 

Zeryo: I need you to do me a favor.

Ryo: What's up man? 

Zeryo: I need you to look in your computer for a girl named Miyu.

Ryo: Miyu huh? New girlfriend, or something?

Zeryo: No jackass. Just need a background check. Have you noticed anything weird lately?

Ryo: Yeah, take a look out on the dance floor. See those two girls over there. Nobodies ever seen them before. Yet they don't register in the computers database ever since the e.m.p. (Electro Magnetic Pulse) hit the U.S. 

Zeryo: So what you're saying is, is that we're in some sort of time, space continuum.

Ryo: Pretty much. Miyu you said. 

Zeryo: Yep. What you got for me?

Ryo: Inconclusive. 

Zeryo: Inconclusive. You out of your fucking mind. 

Ryo: Not really. (Looking out the window) Shit, I'd better take care of this. Anything else I can do for you? 

Zeryo: Yeah, get me two passports. Sometime tomorrow will be nice. 

Ryo: Where the hell you going?

Zeryo: I have to leave Japan for a while.

Ryo and Zeryo exit's the room. Ryo goes to a man who is sitting by the bar and hands him a small envelope. Zeryo heads outside to find Miyu surrounded by five guys. 

Zeryo: Hey, step away from my bike. 

Guy # 1: Who the fuck are you?

Zeryo: Don't make me repeat myself.

Miyu: Zeryo, it's about time.

Guy # 2: Hey you shut up. And tell your boyfriend that you and this bike of his is going for a joy ride if you know what I mean. 

Zeryo: (Fiddling with his ring finger once again) One, two…

Ryo: Hey. Step off you guys. Leave my brother alone.

Guy # 1: Oh shit Ryo, this your brother? Sorry 'bout that man. 

Zeryo and Miyu stood there looking at the five guys as they left. Ryo gave his apologies to his younger brother and Miyu. He then handed Zeryo a folder and went back into the club. Zeryo looked at Miyu, as she looked at him. He then sat on his bike and placed the folder into his backpack. Miyu then sat behind him and held onto him more tightly than before. She then laid her head on his back as he restarted the ignition. He sped off into the remainder of the night. 

Somewhere in Washington D.C.,

In a hotel across the street from the White House, a young girl is tied to a bed. Four figures walked into the room. One was heavy-set man wearing sunglasses and a black leather jacket. The second figure was a thin man wearing sunglasses and a long trench coat. The third figure had a black trench coat and a cowboy hat, which virtually covered its face. It also had on a steel mask to conceal its face. The fourth had a leather trench coat. You could tell it was a female by the way it looked, walked and talked. The first figure entered the bedroom. 

Figure: She's still here. The hotel servants haven't checked the room yet. 

Figure 2: Perfect. We can proceed as plan. 

(The four figures sat down at a table, which was set up in the middle of the room. The room itself was filled with candles and crucifix. The girl fiddled with the chains around her hands but she figured she would make too much noise, so she decided to stay still and fall asleep. Back in the room…)

Figure: So the Yggdrasell program is going according to plan.

Figure 2: Good. Now to push phase two into plan. 

Figure: Perfect. Now, all we have to do is get on the next flight to Japan. We need to get our hands on the girl's sister. 

Figure 3: (cold and deep voice) Good work. But first, we have to get this girl out of here without no one noticing.

Figure 4: (feminine voice) I propose that we charter a private plane. We need to be very secure about how we do this. She and her sister are of great value to us so make sure that nobody sees what we are doing. 

Figure: Trust me, nobody will no the wiser. 

(The four of them laughed amongst eachother. They all went back out the door. One of them came back and put the "Do Not Disturb" sign on the doorknob. The proceeded to close the door. The girl was still asleep when the four of them left.)

Back in Japan…

(Miyu and Zeryo had been riding all night. They finally got to the cabin when Zeryo stop to notice something that seemed oddly unusual. He pulled out his sword, jumped off of his bike and ran towards a bush. He raised his sword over his head when a figure popped out screaming…)

Figure: STOP! It's me Gulliver. 

Zeryo: Well I'll be a son of a bitch. So you're back aren't you?

Gulliver: Yeah, there's been a major disturbance in the mountains. 

Miyu: Oh god! They let the Shinma free. 

Zeryo: What? Are you kidding?

Miyu: Zeryo, we must move quickly. 

Gulliver: What the fuck's going on?

Zeryo: I'll explain everything I can later. Let's go!

(Gulliver runs behind the cabin and starts his vehicle. He brings it from behind the bushes. It was a Pontiac Aztek ®. The three of them drove into the morning hours and headed into the mountains of the Island of Lost Souls.)

Back in the hotel...

(The girl had woken up fifteen minutes after the four figures had left. She looked around and tried her best to undo the ropes, but to her avail, they were tied tighter than Fort Knox. She then wiggled her feet, which had been tied to the bedpost. No where to go. She felt trapped, and danger heading her way. She didn't know how she got there or what these people had her tied up for. She wanted out and she didn't care how, she just wanted out. Then she felt a cool breeze. She felt the shackles being removed from her hands and feet. She kept her eyes closed; thinking that is was a bad dream. She felt a hand caressing her face. The figure then spoke...)

Figure: Open your eyes Yui. It is I Nagi. I've come to get you out of here. 

Yui: Nagi, is Miyu all right? 

Nagi: We'll worry about that later. Right now we have to get out of here. Let's go.

(Nagi took Yui into his arms and leapt out of the window. There was a jeep waiting in the alley. He placed her in the back and knocked on a plexi-glass window. The jeep then pulled off as quickly as it could.)

Back in Japan...

(Zeryo, Miyu, and Gulliver jumped on a small boat. Miyu sat on Zeryo's lap while Gulliver rowed. A few minutes later the trio made it to the Island of Lost Souls. The three exited the boat. Zeryo felt a bad premonition the instant that he got off the boat. Miyu looked at looked at him and embraced him asking...)

Miyu: Is something wrong Zeryo? 

Zeryo: Not too sure. But something doesn't seem right. There isn't a scent of blood anywhere.

Miyu: The Shinma must be around here somewhere. I can feel their presence. Gulliver where's this mountain you said that there was trouble. 

Gulliver: (pointing to a small village which was five miles away) Over there.

(The trio started to walk. Zeryo took the lead, Miyu followed, and Gulliver covered the rear. Miyu then felt a presence she had never felt before. She turned around to see if Gulliver was still behind her. Apparently he wasn't there. She tapped Zeryo on the shoulders...)

Zeryo: What is it Miyu?

Miyu: Gulliver is missing.

Zeryo: I don't believe this shit. (Yelling) Gulliver, Where the hell are you, you piece of shit? 

(There was no answer. Zeryo decides to walk a couple of feet ahead. Miyu felt puzzled and confused. There wasn't any sign of live around the area. Trees and bushes were burnt to a crisp. A dark cloud covered the air. A few minutes later a mist appeared from out of nowhere...)

Zeryo: It's getting late, we'd better set up camp, and look for Gulliver at dawn. I'll take watch you get some rest. You'll need it for tomorrow. 

Miyu: You sure? 

Zeryo: Positive. I can go two weeks without sleep. Now get some rest. 

(He handed her his sweater. She wrapped it around herself and was fast asleep. Zeryo stayed awake. He took a long hard look at the village, then at the path that Gulliver had taken them through. The feeling was still there. Something didn't seem right to him. Hell none of this made any sense to him at all. Gulliver had died at the hands of Mephesto. Why was he still around? Did his soul come back to avenge his demise? Or was it a trap. Zeryo wasn't sure what to think any more. He felt distraught, and fatigued, but he couldn't let that get the best of him. He promised that he would watch over Miyu. He thought long and hard as to why he did it but then his train of thought broke at a sound that didn't seem normal to him.)

Zeryo: Who's there?

(No answer. Zeryo then drew his sword and asked again.)

Zeryo: Motherfucker, I asked a goddamn question. Who the fuck is there? 

(Still silence fell upon the night air. He lifted Miyu into his arms and carried her. She awoke looking at Zeryo.)

Miyu: What's troubling you Zeryo?

Zeryo: It's dangerous here. We have to move. Go back to sleep. You're safe in my arms. 

Miyu: I still have Larva.

Zeryo: I understand that, but something's out there that I think Larva can't handle. (He looks at Larva who appears from out of nowhere.) No offense. 

(Larva looked at Zeryo with a look that Miyu had never seen him give to anyone. At first she thought Larva might be jealous. But she forgets that he's also her protector. But she felt a bad premonition when she looked upon Larva. The bushes begin to shake as Zeryo lays Miyu on the ground. He looks at the bushes, and draws his sword once again. A figure pops out of the bushes. It's...)

Zeryo: Gulliver, where the hell were you man? Shit you had us scared half to death.

Gulliver: (holding a basket) Went to gather some food for us. 

(Miyu looks at Gulliver. She senses danger. She then whispers to Larva. Larva then zero's in on Gulliver. Zeryo catches on and puts his sword in Gulliver's face...)

Zeryo: (in a deep and cold voice) Who are you? I know you aren't Gulliver. He died trying to help me save this planet. Now answer or I'll kill you right now.

Gulliver: It's me Zeryo. I know I'm supposed to be dead and all, but I had to come back to right a wrong.

Zeryo: LIES. WHAT YOU SAY ARE ALL LIES.

Gulliver: Well then I guess you really don't need my help, or me around for that matter. 

Zeryo: Who ever you are, you're a dead man...

(Zeryo pulls back his sword. Gulliver places his hands behind his back and just stands there. Miyu looks at Larva, who looks totally different than usual. Larva then turns his back on Miyu and draws out something from under his cloak.)

Zeryo: MIYU RUN!!!

(Miyu begins to run. She then stops when Larva is directly in front of her. She pulls out her fan and holds it close to her)

Miyu: I know this day would come. My slave turning against me. Humph...Well prepare to die, once again. 

(The four of them begin an all out Royal Rumble. Miyu and Zeryo fight one behind the other. Zeryo then leaps over Miyu's head and slices Larva in half. Miyu opens her fan and slices Gulliver's head off. Miyu and Zeryo look at eachother and wonder if what they had just done was right or just a really bad dream. Zeryo wished that it all was a bad dream, but knew for sure that it wasn't. The two looked at the two bodies as they lied on the floor, then look once again at eachother. Gulliver's blood was particularly unusual. It was a bight green color. Zeryo knew that Gulliver was human so the green blood didn't make any sense.)

Elsewhere...

(Authors' Note: If you ever read The Tenth: Evil's Child, which is written by Tony Daniel, then you that Espy had committed suicide. However, in my eyes, that isn't true.)

(Springdale, a once filled town now abandoned, is under another crisis. The return of Rhazes Darkk. In the city, Espy's body is found by a passer by. He calls 911 and checks for a pulse... Nothing. The paramedics comes to the scene...)

Paramedic: Holy shit! This girl jumped from way up there. 

Passer: Yep, well she must've. Hell the window is open, and plus she's completely butt naked. 

Paramedic: Ok people. We have to move this girl. 

(Agent Sam Jaffe comes to the building. He sees a crowd around a figure. He shows his badge and takes a look at the girl.)

Sam: Dear god! It can't be. WHY ESPY? WHY?

(Sam explains to the local police that she might have done over the loss of her friend and confidant. He gets into the ambulance with Espy.)

Sam: (thinking to himself) Shit how could she... why would she commit suicide. Was it because of Victor, or was it because of something else.

(Arusa, Espy's cat, had a note tied around her neck. The ambulance stopped after nearly running the cat over. Sam exits the ambulance and sees the note. It was an entry to her diary. Jaffe read the note. It bothered him a whole lot. He didn't know how he would tell Zorina the terrible news. But he knew he couldn't hide it from her. He tried that once and failed. (Authors' Note: Jaffe tells Z that he is her father when he is nearly killed in the mini series Evil's Child.) He knew what he had to do. He picked up Arusa and went back into the ambulance. He held Espy's hand and prayed to god that she would pull through.)

At the hospital...

(Doctor's and nurses surrounded Espy. Sam knew for a fact that they didn't have the technology to bring her back to full strength. She started to breathe again while in the ambulance. She couldn't really move or anything, on the plus side she was breathing. She was in the dream world once again.* )

(Authors' Note: She entered the dream world when she was nearly put out of commission by Elixir in the mini series "The Black Embrace")

(Blackspell once again showed his ugly and disgusting face. The labyrinth creature walked towards Espy and held her by the hand.)

Blackspell: It isn't over yet young one.

Espy: What do you mean?

Blackspell: You must stop Gozza. That is all I can tell you.

Espy: He's dead, and back in the clutches of Darkk. What more shit can he do?

Blackspell: Gozza isn't done with the Tenth yet. He will finish what he started. 

Espy: Without Victor?

Blackspell: That's not an option, he needs the Tenth to finish the transformation of earth. One way or the other your soul will never rest until Gozza is dead. 

Espy: So your telling me I should go back and help out your master Darkk and destroy Gozza once and for all, so this way Darkk can rule the world. 

Blackspell: As much as it pains me to say this, you are to kill Darkk also. I will send them both into the labyrinth and put an end to it all.

Espy: Why are you helping me? What is it you want with me? 

Blackspell: If I told you that you'd probably want to remain dead. 

Espy: I see. I'll do it for Victor.

Blackspell: Victor is no more. He's just the Tenth now. Now go and stop them. You will meet the one who will help you in Neo Tokyo Japan. Goodbye little one.

(The darkness had turned into light. It all felt awkward to Espy that the fate of the world could rest in her hands. Espy is short for Esperanza the Spanish word that means Hope. She knew what she had to do. She also knew that she couldn't die that easily even if she tries to kill herself again. But she was clueless as to what Blackspell had said at the end. The one who will help her. Does he mean Adrenalynn or someone or something else. It was all a huge mystery to her.)

Forty miles away from the now nuked Raccoon City...

(Authors' Note: This portion is an excerpt from the end of Resident Evil 3: Nemesis. It is something that I thought of all on my own.)

(Jill, Barry, and Carlos looked around a small cabin that had been recently visited. The place looked trashed, and almost destroyed by some sort of struggle.)

Barry: What the hell happened here?

Carlos: Not sure what happened but it looks like somebody was in and out of here in a hurry. 

Jill: (stooping down, looking at a note.) Oh god! Chris went to Europe to investigate the Umbrella Corporation. 

Barry: Well thank god he's still alive. Let's go. We've got enough fuel to last us most of the trip. Carlos, see if you can contact your people at your company.

Carlos: I'm not to sure that it's a good idea. I've seen what they can do. Also they might send out their latest projects after us. 

Jill: Well it can't be no worse than those Licker's, Tyrant's, or Hunter's.

Carlos: Far worse. They have these things that are known as the Cleaners. 

Barry: Why the hell would they call a creature something like that?

Carlos: Because they wipe out everything in sight. They're far worse than those Tyrant's, Hunter's and Licker's. And a lot more smarter than the zombies as well.

Barry: Well I'll be a son of a bitch. (he said looking through a book that was on the floor.) Jill come see this. 

Jill: What is it?

Barry: It's a note from Chris' journal. 

Carlos: Well what does it say?

(Barry, Jill, and Carlos read the note: "I think Wesker is still out there taunting us. I received a letter from the Board of Directors from the White House, stating that Wesker had went to New York City to continue with his research. I had explained to them that Wesker had been killed by a creature known as the Tyrant. They said that one of their operatives saw Wesker alive and well. He was omitted to a hospital for surgery and had his entire body done over in some hospital in Europe. That's where I'm headed.) 

Barry: Well we better high tail it on out of here. 

Jill: (cocking her gun and checking it for bullets) Yeah, let's go help Chris.

(The three of them went back into the helicopter and took off. Carlos looks down and notices that a large creature just standing there.) 

Carlos: Barry, this thing has missile's on it right?

Barry: Yeah why?

Carlos: Well you'd better use one of them on that thing down there.

(Barry and Jill looks out the window and sees a large figure pointing at them.)

Barry: Hold on. 

(Barry takes the chopper to higher ground and turns it around. He fires a missile at the creature. It is immediately destroyed. Barry then turns the chopper back on course and they we're on there way to Europe.)

Back at the hospital...

(Sam and Zorina both looked at Espy while she was lying there. She then arose from out of nowhere.)

Zorina: Espy, thank god your alive. Girl, what the hell is on your mind? Trying to commit suicide. You trying to give me a heart attack. 

Espy: I have to go to Neo Tokyo Japan.

Sam: For what? Victor isn't there. He's still in Springdale. 

Espy: Trust me it maybe bigger than anything we've encounter. Plus I must go alone. 

Zorina: You crazy. You alone in Japan. You out your fucking mind. 

Sam: Zorina please wait outside. I need to talk to Espy alone.

Zorina: Fine. But don't take forever. 

(Zorina left the room. Sam sat on a chair next to Espy's bed.)

Sam: Alright.

Espy: Really. You promise you won't follow or anything. 

Sam: I can't promise you that. But I can promise you that I will make sure you come back alive. 

Espy: (Embracing Sam) Thanks. 

Sam: I know you miss Victor.

Espy: Yes, I do. But I'll get over it sooner or later. 

Voice: How are you feeling Espy.

Espy: Adrenalynn, what are you doing here. 

Adrenalynn: Just happened to walk by and saw your name on the chart. (Giggles) Kiddin'. Say what the hell happened?

Espy: A long story.

Adrenalynn: Sam we need to be alone, girl talk.

(Sam left the room and greeted Zorina outside. Adrenalynn slipped Espy a backpack. It had clothing, some munchies, and a plane ticket.)

Espy: What's this for?

Adrenalynn: We're going to Japan. I received the same message from Blackspell.

Espy: What do you think he's up to?

Adrenalynn: Heard he's turned the other cheek and wants to destroy his creator and Gozza. Anyway let's get out of here. 

(Adrenalynn opened the window. She swung a grappling hook to the building across the street.)

Adrenalynn: Hold on. 

(Sam walks into the room.)

Sam: Shit, Adrenalynn took her out. 

Zorina: Well we have to find them. 

Sam: (pulling out his cell phone) Right.

Back in Neo Tokyo...

(Miyu and Zeryo walked towards the mountain when suddenly...)

Miyu: Zeryo.

Zeryo: Yes Miyu. 

Miyu: I need to know something.

Zeryo: What is it?

Miyu: I don't know how to put this but you are part vampire, and part human right?

Zeryo: From what I was told. Why? Something wrong?

Miyu: Well, umm... I'm felling thirsty are you?

Zeryo: Yeah, sort of... oh, I see what you mean. 

(Zeryo goes into his backpack and whips out a small bag. He hands her the bag, it was a bag filled with blood. She drank it as fast as she could. Zeryo did the same. The air felt warm all of a sudden.)

Miyu: Humph, something doesn't feel right.

Zeryo: What do you mean?

(Miyu sees a stock looking figure coming towards the two.)

Miyu: Zeryo look out.

(Zeryo turns around and notices the figure.)

Zeryo: What the fuck is that?

Miyu: Not sure. But we'd better take it out quick. 

Zeryo: Right.

(Zeryo and Miyu both draw two guns from the backpack. They go all out on the creature, but it doesn't seem to want to go down.)

Zeryo: Shit. What the fuck is this thing. 

(A chopper flies overhead. A man comes jumping down with a rocket launcher.)

Man: Get down!

(He let's off a shot and the creature goes down with ease.)

Zeryo: Who the hell are you?

Man: Names Chris Redfield.

__________________________________________________________________________

(Authors' Note: Well this is the end of the line for now. Some more ideas will come to me soon. I hope you enjoyed the first installment of this twisted tale of fate. Umm, any questions or comments please email me at [_mzre311@aol.com_][1]_ Thanks for reading, and please don't be afraid to send a review to me. I'd love to hear from you to find out what I should add and what I should take out. Anyway 'til next time, see ya')_

   [1]: mailto:mzre311@aol.com



End file.
